Surprisingly forgiving
by Weskette
Summary: Daryl makes his way out of the room for the first time since nearly being shot. He has a few words for Andrea. During this, Dale walks in on, well, something he doesn't expect.


_I've decided FUCK AMC. Even though those are my initials... But really. My favorite character nearly killing my other favorite character? No. I wrote a letter to AMC on facebook. It read "Dear AMC,  
>I AM NEVER WATCHING THE WALKING DEAD AGAIN. WHY? MY FAVORTIE CHARACTER SHOT MY OTHER FAVORITE CHARACTER. Sincerly, pissed fangirl." Later, I posted "P.s Nevermind. I forgive you." And came up with this idea. BECAUSE THAT ACCIDENT ONLY GIVES MORE CHANCES FOR THEM. I SWEAR IT.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Surprisingly forgiving<strong>

Daryl thanked God that he was finally healthy enough to stand. He did so, climbing out of the bed. He found he was shakey on his legs, not having used them in a bit. His first thought was to find Andrea. He knew her well enough to know that she would take this little accident to heart. He stumbled out the door and down the hall.

He walked past the dining room where Lori and Rick were. He wasn't able to get past without them noticing. "Daryl," Lori started. "You should go back to bed."

" 'm fine. Where's Andrea?" He asked gruffly.

"It was just an accident, Daryl. Don't take it out on her," Rick warned, approaching him.

"I ain't gonna fucking hurt her. Whaddya think I am, a woman beater? Now where is she? I wanna talk ta her."

"Last I saw she was going into the camper," Lori spoke from behind Rick.

Daryl moved out the front door without another word. He limped down the stairs and across the yard. His side still hurt like hell, stinging and burning at the same time. He pulled open the door of the camper and stepped in. Andrea was sitting at the table, resting her head on her arms. He could see the tears on her face.

"Now why ya doin' that? Cryin' 'bout nothing," he spoke before she noticed him. Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice. "Ya haven't visited me niether. Now why's that?"

"Oh god, Daryl... I'm so sorry..." She was clutching her forearms, digging her nails in.

"Ya got nothin' to be sorry for. 'Cept maybe hurtin' yerself like that." He nodded towards her arms. She had broken skin.

She let go, not caring about the ten new little cuts.

"Move over," he ordered, taking the place next to her. He pulled her in and pressed his lips against her temple. "Stop worryin' so much 'bout me."

"How can I?" She asked, leaning into his touch. "I nearly killed you..."

"I could care less. 'Course if it'd been anyone else, I woulda stabbed 'em." He chuckled. "Hell, I'd probably kill 'em." He kissed the center of her forehead and smirked. She was silent. He frowned. "You okay, girl?"

"What do you think? I almost shot the only person with any skill around here," she said only half humourously.

"You know what happened ta me out there?" He asked.

"The horse bucked, right?" She replied.

"Yeah. But when I was knocked out, I saw someone I knew . I was hallucinatin', though." He was quiet for a moment.

"... Who was it?"

"Merle. Bastard started tauntin' me. Said he was the only one that ever cared about me. Shit like that." Daryl frowned, leaning back against the seat. "So I'm glad yer here, sweet cheeks. Yer my proof."

"For what?" She knew exactly what for. She just wanted to hear him say it.

"You know what proof ya are," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

She slipped her hand into his and leaned in to kiss him. He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and deeper into the kiss. It was exactly the wrong moment for Dale to walk pulled away, blushing awfully.

"Uh, I was told to come get you two for-" Dale started but was cut off by Daryl.

"Lori or Rick probably sent ya to make sure I wasn't doing nothin' bad to Andrea, huh?" Daryl accused, rolling his eyes.

Andrea tried to hide her smirk as she said, "What do you want, Dale?"

"Uh, lunch is ready..." the old man spoke slowly, still wondering if he had really seen what he thought.

"Thanks. We'll be out in a minute," she answered.

Dale exited, thouroughly confused. He walked back to the porch and sat down. He was immediatly approached by Lori after he had. "Well? Was she okay?" the woman asked.

"Uh... Yeah... She's fine... But you'd think that one of them was a walker the way they were basically swallowing each other..." Dale trailed off.

"Wait, what?" Lori asked, eyes wide.

"Nevermind..."


End file.
